Conventionally, a toilet for animals such as dogs and cats kept as pets is provided with a box-like container for toilet with an open upper part and animal litter contained in the container for toilet. In addition, a technique has been proposed in which animal litter is formed from particulates provided with a core portion which is composed mainly of pulp and a covering portion which is configured to include a highly absorbent resin and to cover the core portion (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
By employing such particulates provided with the core portion and the covering portion as animal litter, when excreted urine is absorbed by the particulates, the highly absorbent resin constituting the covering portion swells and sticks to adjacent particulates, to thereby form an aggregate. As a result, an owner of a pet can easily remove dirty particulates contaminated with urine by removing the aggregate of the particulates, and can maintain the animal litter in a preferred sanitary state.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 4-335841